


Together even when Apart

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Brief mentions of others - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gift Exchange, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I really hope you like it, Learning to walk again, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Prosthetics, Reunions, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: It was just- it was too much and they hadn’t known it would be this bad. They could handle anything together, they were powerful together but there was something wrong here- something off. Sora didn’t know what it was, but it was just the two of them and they were struggling. It had started fine, back to back, covering each other. And then it got worse, and worse and worse.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Together even when Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariasune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasune/gifts).



> This is a mini-exchange gift for someone in the soriku server//// Their request was the Hongi, and I.....honestly have NO idea where this came from. I really hope you enjoy it, i know it got a little out of hand!

It was just- it was too much and they hadn’t known it would be this bad. They could handle anything together, they were _powerful_ together but there was something wrong here- something off. Sora didn’t know what it was, but it was just the two of them and they were struggling. It had started fine, back to back, covering each other. And then it got worse, and worse and worse.

Now they were separated. Sora knew Riku was alright but he couldn’t _see him_ anymore. He felt panic bubbling up in his chest and didn't know why. Riku could handle anything. But there were so many variables, there was so much happening and they were _still_ surrounded and they’d been at it for _hours._ They’d used up all their potions and curatives. Their magic was slow in coming back.

These weren’t your average heartless or nobodies or unversed either. It was almost like all the higher level creatures converged together to make hundreds upon hundreds of monsters they could barely stop. They were spending most of their energy on just dodging. Sora knew blocking jarred his bones horribly. He had to shake off his shock at it all, how could this be happening? What _was_ happening. All he knew was that he needed to get back to Riku’s side. They had to do this _together._

All it took was a second, one singular second. Not even a whole one for everything to turn to shit. 

Sora swallows down his scream, the creature had his _entire leg_ in its mouth. Or- were there claws? He couldn’t tell. He just knew it _hurt_ . But he didn’t want Riku to worry. He had fallen to the floor now and he was pretty sure the creature had some type of poison in it’s body because it _burned._

He was a little afraid, being on the floor. He couldn’t even whack the beast- too busy blocking and protecting the rest of his body as the beast shook it’s head, sending Sora flying and the flesh of his leg was _shredded_ as he was thrown onto another. He tried to roll to his feel but his newly mangled leg couldn’t hold any of his weight. He let out a soft sound of pain, the sound overwhelmed by every other sound around him. His vision was going blurry but he could hear Riku and panic struck him again. He had to get to him, he had to get to Riku. 

Riku _needed_ him.

He felt hands grab at him and struck out only to hit a shield. His eyes widened as he looked up at Goofy, his face twisted in concern. Sora felt a little relief rush through him, “Good, you guys handle it here I gotta go find Riku!” 

He tried to get up, his mangled leg buckling under him but he just dragged it until he felt the hand again, “Sora, you’re not in any shape to fight.”

Sora shook his head, “Riku needs me, i’m fine.”

“Sora you can’t even stand.”

Sora bared his teeth and stood, still no pressure but he held all his weight on his good leg. He saw sparks and felt the magic around him, at least Donald was _doing something._

He felt more hands and looked and saw Kairi and Lea. Both concerned and pale.

  
  
“Sora you need to get out of here.” It was Lea.

Sora frowned and pulled from their grasp only to stumble and fall to the floor, catching himself just in time.

That seemed to be the final straw, he felt the hands grip him tightly and _drag_. He panicked and started acting out, it felt like his dark form was gonna take over.

“No! Stop I have to get to Riku! Riku needs me! He _needs me! Let me go!”_ hes screaming, he can hear his own voice but he’s not sure how much is in his head and how much is aloud. It doesn’t stop the hands though, his friends pulling him to safety, as if he even _cares_ when Riku’s out there somewhere! He feels all instinct, trying to just _go to him._

The only voice that gets through to him is Kairi’s, and even then its a simple, “I’m sorry, Sora.”

Then everything goes black.

  
  


\---

  
  


He wakes in a panic, shooting up with a name strangling his throat. Pain sears through his veins and the name morphed into a gasp. His vision is blurry and fuzzy but he ignores all that, the pain, the blur and moves to stand up. It hurts but he’s _fine._

Until he isn’t, until his balance is put way off and he falls hard to the floor another shout on his lips.

He hears footsteps but his attention is on what was wrong, what was _missing._ He looked up with wide eyes at the person that runs in. Or person _s_. It’s Ven and Roxas, their expressions are perfect mirrors.

Sora gasps out a word but they don’t say anything, they just approach and silently help him back to the bed.

Sora’s hands shake as he touches where his leg _should_ be. 

His voice is filled with horror, “What _happened.”_

Ven and Roxas sit on either side of him and Sora let’s them try to comfort him, Ven’s hand in his hair and Roxas’s hand in his own but Sora has no strength. He can’t stop staring at what wasn’t there. Then his head jerks up and he looks to them, pushing his leg from his mind, “Where’s Riku? Is Riku okay? I wanna see him.”

He tries to get up again but Ven and Roxas stop him.

“He’s alright, but he isn’t here right now,” Its Ven that speaks, and Sora stares at him.

Roxas is a little more hesitant to tell him why, “He went off with the others to find out what the hells going on with those beasts, but he’s alright. Lea told him about what happened and he...kind of went mad a bit. It was kinda the catalyst for our win.” 

Sora’s laugh is weak, “Glad i’m useful for something…”   
  
Roxas gripped his hand and Ven stared at him seriously, “Sora don’t, you can’t do that to yourself. Without you he wouldn’t have made it as long as he did and vice versa. If you want to blame anyone, blame us, for not realizing sooner that something was wrong.”

They both knew Sora physically couldn’t do that. Instead he closed his eyes, “Who went and how long.”  
  
He trusted them, trusted that they were telling him the truth.

“Just about everyone aside from us. We stayed to make sure you didn’t do something stupid.” Roxas gently ruffles his hair with his free hand. “Figured you’d listen to us easier.” 

They had a point, the only other one he might have listened to was Kairi but he was pretty sure she’d tape him to the bed.

“What am I supposed to do.” His voice doesn’t even sound like him, he’s completely devastated. It’s so soft and lost all hope. 

“Don’t worry,” Ven’s voice is soft as he leans forward to catch Sora’s eye, “first you heal, then we help you get used to some sort of prosthetic.”   
  
“Yeah, we’ve been looking in to that, Ienzo’s on the case and some sort of prototype should be ready by the time you’re ready for action.” Roxas grinned, trying to inject some levity back in the boy.

Sora took a deep breath and nodded, healing...there probably was poison in those creatures. “I’m not gonna wait more than a week.”

“We know.” they both laughed, so in sync. Sora offered a weak smile.

It was better than nothing.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sora made it two days before he started to go stir crazy. Ven and Roxas were good company but he just felt the itch, he needed to _do_ something. So he did. He sat up slowly, threw his leg over the side of the bed then paused. He was dizzy and weak but that had to be the inaction and insomnia. Everything still hurt but he was used to pain.

He looked around for something to use as a crutch, but couldn’t find anything. He pouted to the room before having a genuine lightbulb moment. He summoned his keyblade and used that. It was a little awkward, but worked well enough for a cane.

Okay, okay he could do this. It was just like when they’d play on the beach when they were young, he couldn’t remember the game it was that made them hop on one foot, but Sora did remember winning.

He carefully hobbled to the door, already shamefully winded but he soldiered on, he opened the door to his room and went out. The stairs would be a bit of a problem, but there wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

He took it slower than he would have liked. He listened to where he could find his friends and went in that direction. He knew they were talking about him, or talking to someone else about him.

Luckily it was Ienzo they were talking to, and it was Ienzo that saw him first.

“I thought you said you’d give it a weak.” His voice was teasing but his smile was small and soft.

Ven and Roxas jerked around and immediately ran to him, much better crutches than his keyblade.

He gave a small laugh, his smile coming easier now, “I got bored.”

That got them all a laugh, small but genuine, “I figured as much.”  
  
Ienzo had probably been done already, he’d probably been off by a day in his calculations.

“I brought the prototype, just in case, i’m not sure your leg is ready to have the attachment yet, though.” 

Sora looked down, then to Ienzo and just shrugged, “No time like the present to find out, right?” 

“Sora, just because you _can_ doesn’t mean you _should.”_ Roxas said, a slight admonishment in his voice. He was worried, he knew Sora had soldiered through a lot of pain and suffering, but doing it just because he was impatient? “You have time now. You can heal.”

Sora gently knocked his head against Roxas’s, “It’s fine, I won’t overdo it, I promise. You guys won't let me anyways. I just...I wanna try, I wanna see if there's anything that can make it heal faster I just...I don’t want to be broken.”

He waved his hands as he saw their faces fall, “Don’t say anything, I didn’t mean to say that. I know i’m not broken.”   
  
Luckily they kept their mouths shut, instead deciding to help him to a chair. They had to remove his sweatpants, leaving him in just his underwear, but Sora wasn’t self conscious about it. If anything he was curious too.

He leaned over as Ienzo began a quick but thorough examination. He had lost it all from mid-thigh down. It wasn’t too bad, all things considered. He was mostly surprised at how high the bruising went up, “I didn’t expect a bruise.”  
  
“You were literally a new breed of monster’s chew toy.” Roxas deadpanned, and Sora just grinned up at him.

“It’s healing well, considering.” Ienzo said, “It will hurt, if you want to try the prototype, the bruising alone would be unpleasant, but I suppose if you really would like to, I can allow it.”

“It can’t be that bad,” He shrugged and wiggled his little stump, barely withholding a hysterical laugh, “lay it on me Ien!”

Ienzo huffed an amused laugh before getting the prosthetic casting one more glance up at Sora to make sure he knew what he was doing before attaching the material. 

It _did_ hurt, Sora wouldn’t lie, but it wasn’t that bad yet, Just like pressing on a bruise or rubbing a scab with a dry hand until it reopened. His leg throbbed all the way up to his head but he didn’t flinch.

“Alright, stand up, but slowly.”   
  
Sora nodded and took hold of Roxas and Ven’s offered hands, standing on his flesh leg before trying to distribute the weight.

It was almost unbearable. He was back on the couch in a blink and the prosthetic was off before he even know which way was up.

“Too soon.” Roxas said with finality. 

Sora pouted but he felt winded, he hadn’t even done anything?

He felt Ven’s hand in his hair and soothed with it. “It’s alright, we’ll try again with your original week estimate. We can try some cures and potions and stuff and see if those help.” 

He gave a sigh and a nod, “Can I at least try and make dinner? I can’t go back to that room.” He felt like a bird in a cage.

“Only if you let us help.” Roxas huffed but took Sora’s hand again.

Sora smiled gratefully, “Promise!”

He knew the others didn’t like him up and about and working, and Sora wouldn’t deny that he was nauseous from the pain. But cooking had become something that eased his mind and his aches and pains and fears. He hoped it worked again.

Besides he really wanted pasta, even if he was gonna be sick he was gonna enjoy it.

  
  


\---

  
  


He had been miserable for days. Sleeping was hard and the medicine they gave him made him feel weird and floaty, but he healed quickly. His bruise turned ugly and yellow by the end of the week. The scar where his leg used to be was still very tender, but Ienzo had reworked his prototype somehow, Sora didn’t know but it was more comfy. Nausea was his friend and he could barely keep food down which was irritating. But he still cooked. It was the best way for him to practice getting used to his new leg, with how things had to be now.

He was worried all the time which probably added to his insomnia. He thought about all his friends and worried even more. Ven and Rox kept him updated, in near constant contact with _someone_ in the away group. They would hopefully be home before the month was over but Sora yearned.

He put all of his strength and energy into getting stronger. Once he was used to one prosthetic Ienzo had another, better one lined up until he declared it was the final. Sora had been allowed _easy_ training, to get used to the new leg. He had a week to get back to where he had been.

He had a week until he could see all his friends again.

  
  


\---

  
  


He heard the call and _ran_ down the stairs, almost tripping but ignoring Roxas curse after him.

“Yeah we’re almost there.” It was Riku! Riku’s there!

“Alright be safe, we’ll see you guys soon.” Ven had hung up before Sora made it, but he did catch Sora in his arms before the brunette barreled into him.

“Hello to you too Sora.” Ven laughed and ruffled his hair.

Sora smiled brightly, “They're coming home? They're okay?”

Ven smiled and nodded, “Soon, let’s get started on dinner and by the time that's done they should be back.”

Sora barely refrained from pouting, bouncing on the balls of his feet but he nodded and rushed to the kitchen, Roxas cursing loudly behind him. He took a deep breath and centered himself, he had to make the _best_ dinner, as many faves as he could! Or as many as the others would let him!

They worked together and got a good amount of food prepared and ready, right on time too the sound of several gummiships could be heard and Sora rushed out again. Or he tried to, Roxas and Ven had been prepared and caught him. He whined but let them _walk him_ to the door. But the moment he saw silver he wrestled away from them and ran, a laughter full of happiness and eyes full of tears as he reached him and cupped his face, pulling him down and pressing their noses and foreheads together.

“Welcome home.” His voice was thick with tears.

“I’m home.” Riku’s was soft and content.

Sora just breathed him in, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall. He could hear the others reuniting around them but he didn’t pull away, not for a long moment. Riku brushed a thumb under his eye and Sora opened them to look up into Riku’s own shiny pretty eyes.

“You jerk,” He whispered harshly, “You left me behind.”

Riku shook his head minutely, not dislodging their togetherness, “No, I went to get revenge, Sora you don’t know how you looked when i saw you. What they’d _done_ to you. I couldn’t let it go, no one could.”

Sora whined softly, “I could have helped.”   
  
He really couldn’t have, and Riku called him out. He held Sora’s face in his hands and brushed away more tears, “No, you couldn’t have, Sora. It took awhile for you to even wake up, and I heard about how you couldn’t even wear the prosthetic until a week or so after that, even against Roxas’s adamant denial. You’re pushing yourself even now, and I know you. Don’t hide from me, but don’t hold this against me either, any of us. We did this for you. It only took so long because we didn’t have you with us.” He gave a small laugh, “would’ve taken half the time I bet, had we had our resident sunshine.” 

Sora huffed small but loud and pressed his nose and forehead further into Riku’s, “Fine...i’m just, i’m glad you’re safe. I was so worried.”

Riku grinned, “I heard, Roxas had to start slipping you sleeping medicine with your tea.”

Sora gasped, “I _knew it!_ He was so adamant I drank the tea!” He pouted but it only lasted a second. He couldn’t refrain anymore and started peppering Riku’s face with kisses.

Riku laughed and just picked Sora up, “I missed you too, dork.” 

“Hey! I can walk just fine now!” 

Riku didn’t say anything about how much lighter Sora had gotten, how afraid that made him. Instead he just smiled, “Yeah but i’m gonna carry you.”

Sora sighed but pressed a kiss to Riku’s mouth, “I love you.”

Riku returned the kiss with a smile, “I love you too.”

It was going to take time for Sora to get back to where he was, but he wasn’t out, he wasn’t down for the count. He’d make this a good thing, somehow work it in his favor. It didn’t matter what happened to him, so long as his friends were safe and Riku was in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are tags you think I should add let me know! Tags are hard...also I really hope you like it! its less...soriku but....i still hope you enjoy it/////


End file.
